Alone in the rain
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: To some the rain is cleansing and to others it is condemning. The moon is the only witness to the meeting of a girl and a boy as they stand alone in the rain. SASUHINA CLIFFHANGER


I started yet another fic but will most likly never be continued. It is confusing but you should be able to work out what's happening. If not, message me and I'll be happy to explain.

Disclaimer: Naruto and other associated characters are not mine. The plot, however, is and I would appreciate it not being stolen.

Summary: To some the rain is cleansing and to others it is condemning. The moon is the only witness to the meeting of a girl and a boy as they stand alone in the rain.

Warning: This fic is a Sasuhina oneshot. This means the pairing is SASUKE and HINATA. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read. I don't want to hear of your moaning on the couple. Also, the fic ends with a cliffhanger. Do not read if you can't handle unended fics.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Alone in the rain

Sasuke shut his eyes and felt the cold sting of the rain on his face, listening intently to the harmonious voice of the beautiful woman before him. They stood upon the top of a high building, the streets below them deserted and dull.

He opened his eyes and watched as she twirled through the rain, her sodden dress wrapped around her, completely unaware of his existence. Her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were turned in a joyful smile.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and landed upon him. At once, her music stopped and they stood still in the pouring rain.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, her voice barely overpowering the noise of the rain. Sasuke smirked and took a step closer. Her eyes widened and she reversed, only stopping when her back hit the cold metal of a barrier.

"Sent by a father to find his daughter," he replied. "And you?"

"Hyuga Hinata," she answered gracefully. "But you already knew that." She turned her head to look at the dark clouds overhead. "The rain is very pure; it washes away the sins of this city." She stated, before she sighed and sat down.

"How very cliché of you," Sasuke replied, taking a seat beside her.

Hinata let out a sad smile before she shut her eyes and breathed in the scent of the rain. "Maybe it is, yet it is still true. I only wish the rain could wash away my impurities. Or take me away to a better place."

Her mouth opened and her melodious music began once again. Sasuke sat in silence, absorbed by her song.

She paused and Sasuke looked at her. "What are you singing?" He asked.

"A song my mother used to sing to me, I do not know the title nor do I understand the true meaning." She dragged her knees closer to her body and sighed. "Tell me your name."

"I'll tell you when you're impurities have been washed away." He replied. "Until then, continue your song."

"Tell me your name," she persisted, ignoring his answer.

"I cannot, not now. I will tell you one day." He said, his eyes following the rain. Hinata sighed; her long hair blew gently in the wind.

"Will you leave me to wonder your name for the rest of my life?" She asked him gently, her face lit by the dim light of the overhead moon.

Sasuke watched as the rain continued to shower her, its little droplets dispersing the light and making her shine. He swallowed and looked away.

"For now, I will."

"Then I will leave you." She said as she stood. "Goodnight."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her round to face him. "The rain is not pure," he told her. "It is cold and it is merciless. It will not fix you, Hinata."

She snatched away and shut her eyes. "I am not broken," she hissed, shocking Sasuke. "I don't care what people think. I'm not broken and I don't need fixing. I just need to be allowed to think for myself and to stop bringing myself down by listening to the words of other people."

She began to walk away but was halted by his words.

"Sasuke," he said quietly. "Uchiha Sasuke."

She turned around to gape at him. "You?" She whispered softly. "I am marrying you?"

Sasuke felt the familiar smirk fall upon his face as he watched her. "Ah, so you were told."

* * *

Did you like, dislike, understand, fall asleep...?

Tell me what you did or didn't like and any improvements would be very appreciated. Thank you


End file.
